Birds of Ares and the Janus
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 4: Birds of Ares and the Janus Poppy Halliwell Ten Stymphalian birds surrounded us. They all looked vicious, Barbarric, and cruel. They also looked..hungry. "um...They don't happen to eat uh..people do they?" I expected Eve to answer, but Paul did instead. "I'm sorry to say they are man eating birds, have bronze beaks, metallic feathers, and they're dung is toxic to top it all off." My stomach dropped, this could not be good. The birds circled us in the air. Deciding when to attack. I looked at my cousins, Eve was trying to remember any weaknesses I was guessing and Paul was...well he was about to attack himself. I looked back at the birds, damn Janus and my lack of knowledge on this stuff. "Eve, didn't someone defeat these birds? With some kind of poison weaponed?" Eve nodded, "Yes! That's it, Heracles use-" on instant to the name being heard the birds attacked and so did Paul. Paul attacked with small spells which other hit or missed a few, to bad they were only stunning spells. He orbed to other places when they tried to attack him. Eve also attacked, she conjured up some daggers and numbed a few of the birds Hyperness, then I saw something that really shocked us all, that made me and eve freeze for a bit. Paul had hit a bird with pure air when one got to close...then we both went back to reality. A Stymphalian came crashing down at me and several at eve though a few scratches she was fine. "Poppy!" Paul screamed, and I did also when the bird started to dig it's claws into my arm. "let go let go" I tried to pry it off, extreme pain filled me blood started to trickle, I started to panic and did the only thing I could...I said a spell. "Gates of the past, bring back champion of these beasts, let Heracles kill them again at last!" a shining light glowed and blinded us infont of our eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and then heard one after another birds falling, I still heard the spells and enchantments my cousins said and their magic, but I heard something different...I heard arrows. I opened my eyes and infront of me were 7 of the birds dead, including the one that was on my arm and I saw my cousins still fighting and I saw..Heracles. "Oh dear god...what did I do.." another bird flew at me and I combated it. Soon all the birds were dead they lay at our feet. I ran over to my cousins and Heracles looked at us and laughed. "I haven't had this much fun since a few centuries ago, so where's my payment?" payment? What in the witches name did he mean? "Come on is it gold or is it a quest for you all to retrieve something or me?" I looked at Eve and paul and they stared at me, I looked at them with eyes that said, "Oh boy, what have we gotten ourselves into," Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Witch Category:Magic Users